


湖泊

by bearrite



Category: Chinese RPF, ONER (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearrite/pseuds/bearrite
Summary: 我们并肩站着把烟抽完，在这途中湖对岸冷杉树高大的影子一共被风吹动四次。我告诉李洋。他眯起眼睛说，明明是五次。
Relationships: all洋, 原创人物/木子洋, 我洋 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

故事发生在零几年，因为，那时候监控和门禁还不甚严格。  
这才给了我溜进教室的机会。我在小卖部吃了碗泡面，然后上楼避开了有人自习的教室。到了晚上的时候，很多扇窗户敞开，驱散人味，我在无光的风里摆放满了传单。干完了活，我去厕所解了个二号，回头随便找了个教室进去准备草率就寝。  
靠着冰冷坚硬的桌面将要睡着的时候，我感受到电脑显示屏微弱的灯光。  
疲累让我几乎没有注意到另一个人的存在，而在终于注意到的同时，对方也屏住了呼吸。往后再回忆这件事，我依旧无法理解一个清醒的男人为什么会在注意到入侵者的时候不选择探问或者离去，而是和他沉默共处了二十多分钟。  
我咳嗽了一声。  
他终于说话了：“你要在这儿睡吗？”  
我挪动了一下身体，没有理他，也不知道如何接话。  
“你是学生吗？”他又问，显然已经知晓答案。  
我说：“是的。”  
他陷入沉默，并且把注意力转移开，又投入到那微弱的蓝光之中。在键盘有节奏的敲击声中，我再次迷迷瞪瞪沉入梦境。直到不知道过去多久，我在倒数第二排被叫醒，我靠着路灯和月光观察到他拿着的电脑包和文件夹，而这些物品归属于一个瘦高的男人——他戴着眼镜低头看向我。我凭着模糊的直觉推测他是一个年轻的助教或者讲师，其实我并不太清楚两者之间的区别。这些也都不是重点。总而言之，那天李洋把我捡回了办公室。  
李洋的办公室有张折叠床，虽然很小，但总比坚硬的桌椅要好，而办公室又相对避风。我很不客气地很快又睡了过去，醒来天蒙蒙亮，办公室里仅剩我一人。我隐约知道李洋办了整晚的公。他回来时带来了两个肉松面包，又很正经地递给我一个。我一面啃着一面打量他，我感觉我已经很久没见过这样的男的了。乐队里的那些男人，通通都是些满嘴脏话、大汗淋漓的小子。但李洋显然是知识分子作派，穿着衬衫戴眼镜，头发温驯的盖住眉毛，虽然有些随意但也显出一部分斯文的气质。他好像注意到我在看他，刻意地避开了目光，往嘴里塞最后一口面包，然后端起杯子喝了口茶。

1

一开始认识李洋，我认为他有点神经质。  
这种神经质是间歇的、微弱的，所以还不足为奇。比如他会莫名其妙把一个陌生人安置在自己的办公室，也从不过问什么。这件事我已经习惯，也不再好奇原因。有时候他会给我带点面包早点什么的，有时候就顾着自己出去吃饭了。拿人手短吃人嘴软，我也不太在意。我并不是整天整晚待在他那儿，只是有要去学校的时候，我会过去借宿，而其他时候我依旧四处游荡。  
我不知道李洋是否循着教室突然出现的传单和我出现的频率找到了些蛛丝马迹。我不乐意和他玩这样的游戏。我们的相处和相认从来不讲乎逻辑道理，只是单纯的需求缝合。我从他那里索取睡觉的地方，他从我这里……我也不大知道。  
近期以来我第一次追寻一些逻辑上的问题，我决定在他下课了回来找他谈谈。  
我们并非不进行交谈，相反，我们常常讲话，两个人讲的话通常风马牛不相及。有一次他问我教科楼后面的夜市有什么好吃的，我说我怎么知道，继而告诉他，那附近倒是有一家滑冰场开了，我有机会想去去。  
鬼使神差地，李洋开口了：我可以跟你去。  
我很明显地感到自己的耳廓动了一动。彼时我趴在他桌子的另一头，耷拉着脑袋，太阳刚要落山，夕阳的颜色便从窗帘的罅隙中躲进来，给李洋拿着笔的手指着了色。  
针对我这样流浪汉一般的人物，他没有说“带你去”或者是“陪你去”之类的话，我想这是让我耳朵为之一动的原因。  
李洋说要跟我一起去之后，就继续写他的笔记了，我懒散地继续耷拉着，半个身子要从桌沿掉下去。在某个层面上，我的五脏六腑间也流淌着夕阳，因为我感到一种涣散又温暖的力量，让我安定下来，一动也不想动。李洋做完他的事，又非常自然地和我商定时间，我依旧瘫着身体，手指在他的玻璃桌面上敲打了两下表示同意。  
那个星期的周五李洋没课，场子那边也没我啥事，我就和他一起去了滑冰场。这次约会的敲定非常之突然和自然，我几乎没有思考其中的必要条件。——但到了我就发现了，李洋并不会滑冰。他扶着墙边艰难行进了一圈，一旦离开便手忙脚乱，慌忙把我扒住。我们在场地中央进行了一会儿这滑稽的双人舞，便感到不好意思起来。李洋回到外圈，突然开始神经质地大笑。  
我可能从来没有见过有老师这么荒唐地笑，不，是可能从来没有见过有人这样笑。他笑着笑着把腰弯下去，我忙接住他，他朝我摆摆手，说：“我想看你滑，你去滑吧。”  
我离开他滑到中央去，一开始只是正常地滑步，后来便双手插兜，一副随时要从冰场上跌落的、岌岌可危的样子，回望过去李洋在看着我笑。他的个子非常高，一整个细长的人被拴在一双滑冰鞋上，样子非常可笑；但同时他又是利落的，宽敞的肩阔收进一副窄腰，浅蓝的衬衣又把这种矛盾淡化。他双手反撑着边沿伸展身体，我回过来倒退着冲他示意。  
我们离开的时候，他说好好玩，我说：“也还好吧。”他又在笑。我们随便在路边买了俩煎饼，就当做晚餐。

我说要和他谈谈的时候，李洋在办公室门口停下了脚步。  
他的头顶离门框大概只有五厘米的距离，在他停下之时，头顶发丝儿随之晃荡；而在走廊灯的照耀下，可以看到灰尘肆意飞扬。  
“…所以我在想哪方面可以帮帮你。”我的语气中带有一半的玩笑性质。  
他踱步进了屋，反锁上了门，把手里的东西敲齐放在桌面上，他琐碎重复的动作使他看上去尚且处于一段犹豫之中。半晌后，他开口了：“我之前在北燕公园见过你。”  
我愣了愣：“北……”  
虽然对他一介陌生人没什么好遮掩的，但我的第一反应依然是否认：“说不定是你看错了。”  
他慢慢地摇头。我坐在折叠床上抬头看他，发现他的影子几乎把天花板上的灯光全部挡住，一只蛾子不知道何时飞进来，在他头上窜来窜去。说不定他没看错。我当然知道北燕公园意味着什么。晚上的公园总是充斥着一种安静的热闹，你可以去那里转悠转悠，选一处花坛角落和人亲热，然后再带走随便哪一个漂亮男孩。  
我不明白李洋这么说的意义亦或者是我明白又暂时不能相信。他在我面前蹲下来，我恍惚地发现他确实长得很漂亮。我从一开始就知道他看着顺眼，但也没仔细打量。现在他正儿八经把脸端放在我面前，脸上神情又温和异常，我得以在吊灯造成的光影下看清他眉眼上挑的走向，他高挺的鼻子——在人群中最受欢迎的一定是他的嘴唇，肉的性状中和了他脸上所有的棱角，我因而从他神色温柔的脸上不仅看到了漂亮，更看到了情欲。  
“我只是觉得……”他咬着嘴唇组织了一下语言，“我不想要求你做什么，只是我常常感到孤独……我很少去那种地方，但有时候也希望能和人交流一下。”  
孤独，他当然感到孤独了。我恍然大悟，他是一名教育工作者，谁愿意去玷污这样一份职业？像要表达真诚似的，他握住了我的手。那是一只写字的手，关节很粗却又相对纤细。“你想要我告诉你什么呢？”我看着他。  
我看向他发亮的瞳仁，发觉自己在明知故问。于是我吻了他。这相对于初吻来说有些过于投入了，我们的身子在唇舌交战之时紧贴到了一切。松开时他拽着我的领子喘气，伸出被磨破的舌尖朝我俏皮地笑。“别告诉别人。”他轻声说，眉头又纠结在一起。

自从李洋让我保守秘密之后，他对我神经质一般的好。我想他是时刻怕我转变心意要出卖他，虽然他无疑是在瞎操心，我对待别人的秘密从来都是守口如瓶，因为我并不大在乎。  
我并不在乎他是同性恋与否。虽然在我看来，他比起同性恋来更像是一个轻微的精神分裂者。我是一向不用同性恋定义自己的，我称自己是观念的碎路机，这里面当然包括性观念。我和男的做，也和女的做，但是在里面偏爱漂亮男孩。我向李洋解释。李洋沉默片刻，显然是在思索自己属于其中的哪个部分。  
我认为李洋在某种方面上已经不是男孩了，他透露出一种成熟的特质，但是他有些时候又表现出些女气。我如实告诉李洋，他并没有生气，只是低头抿了抿嘴。就这样，在我的帮助下，我们解构重组了一个全新的李洋，他本人是否满意我不得而知，但我却时常欣赏。有时候，他坐在办公桌前写教案，不时停下来思索，手指磨擦发梢，笔杆抵着唇窝，压进去一点皮肤；有时候，他闲下来跟我聊天，两腿交叉，裤管下露出半截细瘦的脚踝，掌根撑着下巴颏儿认真看着我，他的手指不同于别人那样握在脸旁，却是零落的持在半空；有时候，在校园里可以看见他跟别的老师或是领导一起走，样子非常温驯。  
一旦发现了这些事情，我就像发现了新大陆一样，总是时而想要探寻新的乐子。有一次我实在是琢磨他的样子琢磨久了，他竟然有些不好意思起来。他说：“你为什么之前不看我呢？”  
我说：“我没有不看你啊？”不过说实话，我之前确实把他当作普通的兄弟伙。  
后来我会知道，这个之前并不是我以为的之前。总之，李洋说话之迂回婉转，也很有那点女气的意思。星期天的晚上，李洋问我，除了这折叠床以外，我还会睡着哪儿。我告诉他，一般来说我住在青旅，但是时间一长，就会有资金周转不开、无法负担的情况；而如果我工作的地方有空的工位，我也可以适时一蹭。李洋听我这么说，眯起一双狭长眼睛。我当时想，他也许是被我如此潇洒的生活方式震慑到。——也是在后来，我才回味过来他话中有话。——大概是在下午两点钟的时候，李洋便说他要回家去，我木楞地问道，你工作这么早做完了？  
他没说话，开始收拾东西，很快便把桌面清理地空荡干净。我当时并没有理解他的动作，但是却注意到他脖子上戴的丝巾，是宝蓝色的，很衬他的皮肤。很快，他在我的目光下把那条丝巾摘掉了。  
我看着他，脑袋嗡嗡作响起来。我走了过去。

在注意到他似乎还喷了点香水时，我几乎有点发狂。我把他压在办公桌上，扒了他的裤子。接下来我便发现他的准备比我想象的还要充分。他小声喘着，低头看我动作，在我固定好他的腿准备进去的时候，四目相对，他看过来的眼神坦荡又赤裸。我掐着他的腰插了进去，过于紧张的穴道把我缠住，压迫我贲张的血管让我几乎不能呼吸。他往后倾倒的姿势被扣住桌面的手刹住。在我的意识终于跟上动作之时，我已经抽插了数十下，几乎把桌子顶移。他伸手勾住我的脖子，食指轻抚后颈。我从湿热的触觉中找回一丝清醒，方才想到自己实在是太久没开荤了。  
刚才那一番猛烈前奏让李洋的腰臀上显出一片红色的痕迹。他把我摁到椅子上，修长的双腿分别挤进扶手下，把自己牢牢地固定在我的鸡巴上。我意识到这种完全掌控的局面因而兴奋不已，捂着他的背不断把人往胯上撞。他也努力挺腰迎合，臀肉不断夹紧，怎么也不肯认输。  
我轻声说：“洋…”他没有回应，我把脸埋进他敞开的衬衣里，顺着胸廓吻到他的乳头，他拽着我发根的手一下收紧，整个人泄了力瘫软在我的身上。仿佛终于服输了。我一面含咬一面抓着他的屁股颠撞了几分钟，他极力憋忍的喉头终于滚落几声极细的呻吟，阴茎抽动着射在我的身上。我的手从他身上放松，缓慢地在他体内磨蹭，他闭着眼缓了些许，在我的帮助下起身离开，跪在地上把套摘了给我打手枪。  
他光裸的下身折叠在砖面上，白皙的肌肤在黑衬衣下显出一种别样的脆弱，而他咬着嘴唇埋头认真对待手活的样子又像一个专注的技工。我观察了一会儿他泛红的眼角和饱满的唇，终于忍无可忍把阴茎抽离，在他反应过来之际，顶到他的脸上，顶端在他嘴角蹭了两下射了出来。他张着嘴喘息，使得一部分精液泄到他的唇上和舌上，他没有反应过来，就全含了进去。我抬起手摸了摸他的脸颊。  
尽管这样，他也什么都没说。

2

深入了解后，我认为李洋可能患有一定程度上的性瘾症。  
自从我们在办公室做了那一回之后，李洋显然食髓知味。有一天晚上我还在路上走，就被他拉到小树林去了。我告诉他，我孑然一身，自然是不在乎什么声誉问题，但如果被人发现了，你可就完了。他充耳不闻，说很多学生们也在这儿大自然的隐蔽下偷情，他都知道。最后当然在我的极力阻挠下，啃了几口作罢。我把他从地上拽起来的时候他的眼睛发亮，舌尖轻轻舔过嘴唇。我就这么一路挺着鸡巴走了回去。  
通常来说我们在那间小办公室里坐着做，站着做，我推测折叠床并不能承受俩大男人折腾。因此时间一长，李洋的筋骨就不时出点毛病。尤其是我们为了避开访客，胡搞只发生在晚上，最后就要在办公室里过夜。因此挑的时间要么是我要通宵写歌，要么是他得熬夜办公。就算我们是二三十岁大小伙，也难免吃不消。我意识到了这个问题，基本上不会主动寻欢求爱。客观统计来看，我们做的频率并不高，但李洋好像总有点不满意的欠欠儿的样子，时不时对我态度不好，胡乱撒气。虽然他声音轻软，语气不重，翻篇也快，但我也察觉出了问题。  
有一次李洋背对着我坐插，整副脊背拧动。我按着他流汗的肩颈，心想我们甚至只解开了裤口，这种草率的样子甚至称不上做爱，而只能叫做交配。想着想着我心生不快，手下劲儿也大了，李洋从喉咙里挤出呻吟。虽然很不爽，我还是很快迷失在了快欲里，很快脑子里就只被李洋的声音、身体和逼占据了。这强势占据中我模糊听到李洋说：…你上次不是说你会住旅馆吗？…附近哪家住着舒服？  
我得诚实地告诉李洋我并不能为他解决舒适问题，我只能为他挑选出相对干净的，和相对隔音的。但他的要求也出奇的不高，我们因此又很快约定好了时间地点。众所周知，人一旦为自己规划目标，生活就有了奔头。虽然把打炮当作是人生的奔头实在有些荒谬可笑，但我确实有了一些坐立不安的感觉。李洋问我，是不是类似小学春游前夕的那种感觉？我说不尽然，但好像也有些接近。打炮就是打炮，到了该干的时候干就完了，我从未因为打炮派生出一种别的情绪。这么说来我还是第一次这么认真地筹备打炮。对于我这种突发情况，李洋思索片刻，觉得我不必想多。打炮虽不足以被称为奔头，但花钱去相对干净、相对隔音的旅馆享受服务，也算得上是一件值得期待的事。李洋是这样宽慰我的。  
赴约打炮那天温度降了五度左右，我去接李洋的时候他穿着黑色的灯芯绒外套，围了一条绛红色围巾。月色和着夜风一齐将他的脸涂成将近雪白。他缩着身子凑过来，颊边泛着不健康的红晕。“好冷啊。”他发出那种捏着嗓子的声音，在我身边跺了跺脚。  
我拿出了打火机，问他：“你抽烟吗？”  
“会抽。抽一点。”他说。他朝自己招了招手，我把烟递给他，然后给他点上。我们面对着李洋学校边上那片湖，湖水在黑夜里也显然是黑色的，只是偶尔漂浮起银色的月痕。我们并肩站着把烟抽完，在这途中湖对岸冷杉树高大的影子一共被风吹动四次。我告诉李洋。他眯起眼睛说，明明是五次。  
我把烟蒂拿开，转向李洋：“你还冷吗？”  
他于是和我对视，他的眼睛在黑暗里状似猫眼，瞳孔细小而虹膜发亮，我无法不注视着这样的眼睛。他说：“没有抽根烟就能解决的问题吧？”  
怎么没有，当然有。不过这是后话。打炮能解决的问题自然容不得一根烟的插足。而后我们躺在旅馆的床上，李洋用手指扒弄着床单，说：“怎么办，我有一点紧张。”我当即感到心理平衡了。“你紧张什么呢？”我假装关切地问他，其实心里头在想：现在也轮到你紧张了。李洋答非所问：“你现在不紧张了吗？”我说我不紧张了，他把脑袋凑到我的肚子上：“那就行。”  
我们亮着灯做爱，甚至把手指交握在一起。因为旅馆房间里四处畅行的不真实感，让人不自觉地想要抓紧些什么。床单居然是光滑的，李洋的腰胯出了汗，而床头灯又距离太远了，因此我只能抓住李洋的手。李洋在我往里冲撞的时候张开了嘴，但是什么声音也没发出来。我为能这么清楚地看到李洋的身体而感到不习惯，虽然他的身体无疑是漂亮紧实的。——只是房间太空，我们的身体变得渺小，使我无法用全部心力专注在性事上。尤其是失去控制和非日常的景象，让我不觉地幻想这一切并非真象。他轻薄又微凉的身体像一只白色的船，融到针织物构成的河里；他摇摇欲坠地载着我，而我没有桨去运行这一切，因此我们只能漂浮。  
“灯太亮了。”我没忍住说了出来。“你害羞了吗？”李洋问，我闻声低头看他，发现他居然在笑。他的笑把两颊牵开，带着一点湿淋淋的局促，以及性爱中的情欲味道。我因为他出人意料的坦率而更显难堪。  
“来这儿。”他按着我的背，将我的身体带往他的方向，然后紧紧抱住我。我们的侧脸依附着距离彼此两毫米的空气。“嗯…”他在我再一次的耸动下闭上眼睛，头微微仰起，嘴唇碰到我的鼻尖。为防止我的汗滴到他的唇间，我在事发之前吻了他。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 多年以后我回想起这个场景，会发现那时的李洋，原来也是一片在秋天下一场雾、等待将自己温暖的身体献给日出的湖。

3

依据事实分析判断，李洋的神经质程度似乎与我有一定关系。  
刚发现这件事情的时候，我惊恐不已，生怕自己被牵扯当中。事是很好解决的，而人又要复杂得多，所以做什么糟糕透顶的事都行，但是和再简单的人牵扯到一起都不行。这是我的人生哲学。更何况李洋不算简单人，他是一个神经兮兮的知识分子，属于重大不稳定因素。  
不过我很快就释然了，从因果报应论的角度来看，只要我主观上不牵涉到他，他与我的命运未必会牵扯到一起。我和他的关系一直很简单，予取予求，根本谈不上彼此纠缠。只要哪天李洋不想干炮了，我立马拍拍屁股走人，反之亦然。我有一天跟李洋分享这一理论，他摇摇头，以一个知识分子的姿态抱臂说道：马克思会反对你。不过马克思的命运，与我的命显然又毫无关系，他说了什么当然也与我无关。我置若罔闻。  
我注意到李洋的变化是在十月份。十月份的时候我在准备一场演出，和李洋联系甚少。李洋说他倒是轻松很多，所以经常待在家里。我去了他家里两三回，每回都能做三四次。后来我把去他家当作我的假期，待上一天半，晚上做爱，白天唠嗑。不过更多的时候我们什么也不说，我感到我的精力正在流走，只有在李洋家里的皮质沙发上躺一躺，我才能恢复固状。所以我更多时候沉默地靠在沙发里看他借的碟片，他在一旁看书，有时候他也加入我。这个时候他会从沙发另一端挪过来，跟我挨在一起，以营造一种身处影院的氛围感。  
那段时间里，我们看了很多科幻片。李洋说他有很多想看但不敢看的，特意找我来陪他。我不理解科幻片有什么好怕的。他说，要是出现奇形怪状的外星人怎么办？那个时候大家对外星人的印象很朦胧，所以他怕也是情有可原。后来我们看着看着，发现这些碟片中鲜有外星人的登场。李洋又说，他害怕外太空。我认为这就有些离谱了，外太空不过是黑黑的一片，有什么可害怕的。李洋便说，如果我们俩在外太空里，会显得渺小如沙石，这是一件很可怕的事。我说，我们本来就待在宇宙里头，本就渺小如沙石。他说也是。不过他一个人的话还是会害怕，但两个人的话就还好，因为还可以交谈。  
我觉得他想说的其实是做爱，因为紧接着我们就在沙发上做了。我倒是很想知道在太空中做爱是什么感觉。李洋说：射出的精液会飘到你的眼前。当然不止那么简单。我将他抱起来，他的腿赶忙紧绕在我的腰上。我说：“有外太空的感觉了吗？”李洋说：“还差一点。”但是到了高潮的时候，我们都无法抓住自己。我的脑海里一片空白，只剩下双脚拼命寻找地方落去的意识，而李洋的腰也扭了好几个方向，但是依然被牢牢定死直到氧气重新回归。我们一齐迫降后李洋说道：“这或许就是外太空吧。”我点点头。外太空不过如此。  
我们横七竖八地躺倒在沙发上，李洋的一只脚搭在我的腰上。虽然我们且都穿上了衣服，但他的脚依然有些冰凉。我的注意力不断被那一块的冰凉触感吸引。也不知道是为什么，我完全未经思考地开口了：“李洋，你要不要来看我们的演出？”

李洋答应了，他好像很高兴的样子。“我很久没去看演出了。”他说。我认为他此前看过的演出和我的演出也没有一点关系。但我们总归又有了一个约定。  
我们的聚会开在杏叶开始坠落的时候，我和李洋同路过来的，他在路上还捡了两片。其一阔大而富有光泽，他将它赠予我，到我上台的时候还待在我口袋里；另一片则较小，他认为当作书签正合适。他拍拍上面的碎屑，很满意地揣进自己兜里。  
李洋当然没来过这种场合，聚光灯往下打在攒动的人群时，他看上去有些手足无措。然而，他很快和附近一个女孩熟络起来。起初是那个女孩投入地攀上他的肩膀甩动头发，李洋在她的臂膀下显得十分拘谨。但在两首歌的间隔之中，他咬准了节奏附在女孩耳边，女孩明亮地笑了起来。他看似向人家请教了些什么，紧接着便也随之摇晃起来。  
表演结束后我们一起去吃饭。途中遇到了一个狗市，李洋饶有兴趣地拉着我留连了一会儿。有一只毛发乳白的幼犬被李洋摸了几下，便不停扒拉着李洋的衣摆。李洋认为它企图拜托他带它离开，我倒觉得这么小的狗没有那么聪明。  
他又分别挠了两下它的脑壳和下巴，像哄小朋友似地软声说道：“别太喜欢我了呀，我不能带你回家。”  
我们吃饭的时候，李洋依旧有些心不在焉。一片羊肉在他的筷底蜷缩起来，他动作夸张地在铜锅沿上甩了两下，吹都没吹就放进了嘴里，全然没有平时下馆子那股认真劲儿。  
我觉得有点好笑：“你就那么惦记那臭东西啊？不如我买一只来送你好了。”  
他知道我在开玩笑，有些忿忿地看了我一眼，但接着又态度很好地开了瓶啤酒，庆祝我的收工。那天晚上我们谁也没跟谁走，仿佛商定好般地在黄杏道上分手，之后也商定好般地没见了两个多月。一如我们约定好的每一次那样。

要说起李洋的临床表现，首先要说到我们关系日益密切这部分。我当时对那一切无感，往后追忆才发现从他把我带到家里开始就有些蹊跷。是谁首先僭越已经不重要，重要的是亲密关系逐渐使我们产生一种思想上的懒惰——我们不去思考这些举动是否正常，这种氛围是否适度，而只是任由非日常变为日常，不习惯走向习惯。这种吊诡的亲密关系具体表现为：我躺在李洋的沙发上，他的脚搭在我的身上。  
该怪李洋——还是得怪他。我暗忖到。是他打破了我由他学校到乐队两点一线的日程，而后又打破了自己由学校到家里的两点一线。李洋不知道从哪里知道了我彩排的地点和时间（我后来想起来是我自己懒惰地随口道出了），我那个时候其实已经准备离开了，却又看到李洋摸摸索索从台后的回廊走过来。他的头顶快要碰到门框，而后他身上所带来的不属于此地的气味，又使他的存在更为凸显出来，相对应的，空间浓缩起来。“房间里的大象。”我有些无厘头地想到。  
这时其余人都在检查设备，还没有人发现侵入者的光临。李洋看似也注意到了自己的格格不入，他的小动作变得多了起来，拇指摁进袖口拧了拧，才向我走过来。  
我想，李洋一定是在脑海中提前构想了我们遇见的场面：也许我会很惊讶，而他会像恶作剧的小孩子一样凑过来，对我说：我来做演出前采的呀。  
然而当我们的眼睛对上彼此的那刻，他就明白了事实远非如他所构想。但是来都来了，他就也还是凑过来。我们相对无言，对上眼神就算是打过招呼。这种尴尬的默契我不知道从何说起，只能也把它看作是构成亲密关系的一部分。  
我们的鼓手走了过来，问李洋是谁。这确实把我问住了。李洋就是李洋，和我并无关系，问我我该怎么回答呢。倒是李洋先反应过来，说自己是我的表哥。这便宜我让他占了不止一次，有几个和他关系很好的学生和同事见过我，他也这么跟人家说。鼓手望向我，我虽然没有看他，但依旧感到他的目光里含有怀疑成分。他大概觉得我看上去像是根本没有兄弟姐妹或者兄弟姐妹都与我绝交了的样子。但他并没有说什么。李洋转而又挑起话头，提起了鼓手腕上戴着的手串。这听上去还有点讲究，他们抛下我聊了起来。等李洋又回到我这边，他请我为他弹奏一首。  
我有些无奈地对他说：“那我不能弹明天的曲目。”  
李洋说：“你就随便弹弹。”  
我没有准备，把自己曾经编过的一个片段弹给他听。他听得十分投入，还配合地鼓起了掌：“好听。”  
“你听了个啥啊就好听。”我说。  
我们后来去傍晚的湖堤散步，李洋提出要帮我提琴，我摇了摇头，走到他身边。李洋突然问我：“你有没有为谁写过歌？”我感到非常困惑，完全不明白他提问的意图。我说：“我们乐队主要是走八十年代乐队那种风格，唱那种大题材的比较多……”李洋打断我说：“我是说你啊。”  
李洋停下来，风把他稍长的刘海吹到眼睑上，我想那大概是有些扎眼的。李洋把眉眼皱起来，嘴唇抿成横直的两片，仿佛在自己的脸上与风博弈。我认为这看着实在有些别扭，就伸手把他的刘海掀开了。  
不约而同地，我们都完全不动了，不止是脚步的停歇，就连两具身体都岿然不动，恰巧穿插在两棵枯萎垂柳的身边，而成功混入了行道树的队伍之中，变成了湖景的一部分。为了打破古怪的僵局，我努力回想我们的上一个话题，刚一想到是有关我的创作的，我立马开口了：“我今天给你弹的，我就写了那么一段。”  
“…有想要继续写，但怎么也写不出想要的旋律了。所以那段我最熟，胜过大家一起写的所有曲子，因为我不停地弹反复地弹、尝试使它完整。”  
李洋说：“也许那一段就是它的全部呢？”  
他这么说当然是宽慰人的胡话，但也有一定道理。我正琢磨着，李洋突然在杨柳树的影子下吻了我。我们的身高相差无几，因而使他能够轻易地突袭。他的嘴唇尝起来是和这个秋天非常适配的，已然跟入秋前的柔软没得比了。但是他的秋天的干燥的吻，却几乎比此前的所有吻都还要轻。虽然我们并没有拘谨到嘴都没打开，但是就连唇舌的碰触都是温柔而缓慢的。我感到这种轻盈带有某一种清晨在湖面盛行的雾的特性，它使我超出亲吻，超出我的肉体，甚至超出我与李洋在湖边紧贴一起的场合，而化作晨雾中的一粒水滴，缓缓与湖交换呼吸。  
这种厮磨使我渐渐起了感觉，我以为我们接下来要去哪里做爱了。但李洋离开了我。我注意到太阳开始升起了，一些冰冷的光线穿刺过来，在李洋的脸上不均匀铺开，那种细碎的微汗在他的鼻尖、唇上、额头排列紧密。我看得是如此清楚，仿佛第一次见过。李洋注视着我，好像在等我说些什么。我想我该说些什么，但是什么也没说出来。多年以后我回想起这个场景，会发现那时的李洋，原来也是一片在秋天下一场雾、等待将自己温暖的身体献给日出的湖。

谈及李洋的神经质加重好像还不够，因为看起来更多的情况是我们俩一同变差。然而演出结束后的两个多月我们都没再见面了。我有一次碰到他，是在学校附近一家琴行里，但他没有看到我，所以我想这称不上见面。他和一个我还算得上眼熟的男同事一起，原本这位男同事站在门口等他，手里面提了一个狗笼子，笼子里装着一只白色的小狗，我推测琴行并不让狗进。李洋和琴行柜员交谈了一会儿，之后便跟提狗的男同事一起走了。——这一切看上去都很平淡而正常，不过这一件小事并看不出什么不同。直到后来巨大的变卦发生了，我才从李洋和别的什么人口中听来一些细节，得知李洋和我分离的那一段时间里日子过得非常快乐平实，精神状况也和别的常人没什么不同，再也不会在办公室里做爱，或者让一个来路不明的陌生人进入他的家。但常人的生活对于他来说依然是峰值，所以他很快从那上面跌落下来。这段时间里发生了许多事：李洋和张济交往了又很快分开了（我不知道那算不算正式分手，但李洋又回到我身边了）；学校停了他的职；而我参与了几个较大的演出，而后和几个哥们儿被歌舞团收编了。这么多事被塞进短短两个多月，让我不禁缺乏实感，怀疑很多事其实被人无形篡改，事实远没有那么复杂。我有时候会觉得李洋无路可归，因而漂泊到了我这里，这看上去就像是我反过来收留了他一样。但紧接着，我就会为这与之前完全颠倒的现象如坐针毡，浑身不适，甚至在注视李洋的时候感到一种难以明说的痛苦。我很快清醒过来，认为这种臆想是无由而无益的，所以我很快又停止了思考。


	3. Chapter 3

4

我关于李洋的研究做到这里，突然有点找不着方向了。  
我接下来要论证的内容，可以称得上是彻底的伪科学，如果由李洋这位大学老师来指导，他一定要说我在胡说八道，不过幸而他不在场，他在场的时候我也从未和他讲过。我要说——我怀疑李洋来自地外文明。  
我暂且不能把他归类于外星人之类，因为他的外貌和生理特征完完全全是个地球人，所以他也许是一个仿生人，或者是哪个受外星人奴役的人类的后代。总而言之，李洋来自地外文明，是一个很值得讨论的命题。  
假如李洋是一个人类奴隶的后代，那么他对外星人和太空的恐惧就很好解释了：他的潜意识里很有可能隐藏着祖先遭受迫害的痛苦回忆，或者逃离外星而在宇宙中罹难的经历，所以他完全是自己也不知道来由地抗拒一个对他的实际生活无法产生影响的，甚至相距甚远、远超过他的生命长度的事物。当然这种解释非常牵强，我的论据也不充分。而如若他是一个仿生人，他就极有可能是外星人在一次远征中有意或无意遗落地球的宠物，也有可能作为信号塔一样的存在安插在普通人类之中，以配合下一次远征的接应。他接二连三显示出的自我毁灭的倾向，就是由于他的创造者认为他已经不受控制或者身份暴露，因而启用了某一组神秘的程序。如此一来，他再怎么害怕外星人都情有可原了。  
我一个人坐在演播厅的休息室思考良久，直到外面响起了一些属于二三十岁男人的、欢呼哄闹的声音——是李洋给大家买晚餐回来了。他常常这样，脸上满是笑意地招呼大家；有的时候，他会在几个队员陷入编曲的苦思中递给他们一罐功能饮料，然后和对方聊上一会儿。因为他的体贴入微，又或者他在我们团队中还算不上是一个熟悉的存在，我们之间有些疲劳衰老的轴承因此仿佛得到了一些调节和润滑。  
他和我们的队长走得极近，他们的老家是一个地方。李洋常常跟我讲，说他俩小时候很有可能一起听过唱戏。“好巧啊。”他瞪大眼睛，期待我的回应，但我没什么好回应的，他也不失望，就迅速地投入另一个交流的场合了。他看上去比我更适应这里，并且总是为生活中一些琐碎的小事欣喜，而我更多的时候则陷入了一种疲惫而无味的状态。关于收编一事，我也懒得去处理，有些手续我的一些朋友已经去办了，我也没去，不知道会有什么影响。因为我并不确定我会喜欢地下地上哪一种生活，我以前以为一心搞音乐就够了，但是随着年龄渐长，我发现我并无所长，而且缺少搞音乐的激情。我一度认为，这就是我会被李洋吸引的原因，他的周身总是散发一种颓丧的气息。但是我现在看到，连李洋都比我有激情。  
我们有一次同几个老粉丝聚会，李洋一直鼓舞大家斟酒，并且在大家一齐举杯斗酒的时候被队长揽住了腰。不过那只是非常短暂的一次触碰，他们很快分开了。他好像是要稍微安抚一下兴奋的同伴，但是氛围无疑已经沸腾到了顶点，我看到鼓手在和一个女粉丝亲吻。那个女人坐到了他的腿上，手指不断抚摸着他下巴上的胡茬。他的手本来绕过她的身体在开一瓶新的啤酒，有人看不下去便帮他接手了。这双被解放的手立马握住女人的大腿把人更往鼓手的胯上拉去。李洋这时坐到我的身边，他看上去有些醉了，头靠在我的肩上，我感到这颗头颅愈发沉重，马上就要有坠落的趋势；然而，他很快又振作起来，将我的杯子拿了起来，但是因为酒精的麻痹，他猛然起身的动作使他的脚崴了一下，我下意识地把他接住。他倒在我的身上，我注意到了他的领子上沾了一些啤酒的泡沫，为了避免他在磨蹭间弄到我的身上，我抬起手想要帮他擦擦，他将眯缝的眼睛打开，看到我的脸突然痴痴笑了。  
他的脸凑上来想要亲我，手指没有章法地在我的大腿上流连，我躲了两下没能逃开，只能任由这醉汉捉弄。恍惚间我意识到我们纠缠的躯体看上去和周围任何放纵的躯体无异，而由于我的迟钝，我们更有后来者效仿的意味。我想那时是没有人在看我们的，但我突然为这境地感到相当的不耐起来。还没等我自己弄清原因，我的手就已经把李洋推开了。  
我看着他迷糊的脸，没头没脑地想到，也许我要陷入一段阳痿的漫长周期中去了。  
但当我们回去了之后，我们又在排练的地方做了。其他人都回这段时间租住的宿舍去了，我说我要去拿效果器，李洋理所应当地也跟我一起。到了排练室后我没有开灯，蹲在地上擦了好久的吉他。后来，我找到了落座的地方——鼓手的凳子。在那面凳子上，李洋帮我口交，他将我的性器最深程度地含进去。我为他醉酒后还能做到这个地步实在有些佩服。而后来，我们又找到了新的支点。他的手肘撑着凹凸不平的墙面被我从后面侵入。深夜是那么的安静，我们谁也没敢出声。因为燥热不堪，李洋的毛衣被脱下扔在地上。他的打底衫也被掀了上去。我观察到，路灯穿过窗户的光是那么果断地在李洋的背上将影子隔开，这些杂乱又锋利的线条交叉在李洋本就瘦削的脊背上，使他看上去破裂易碎。而因为我们不断交合的动作，那些线条和切面也不断晃动，我妄图让它们稳定下来，但是什么也没抓住。  
李洋事实上已经在我们这儿待了很久，他有时会回家去，有时候也会被学校叫过去，但是很快又会赶过来。有一天，李洋突然对我说：“我不想回去了。”  
我不知道他为什么在这个时间节点说这话，毕竟他已经算得上离开家和学校很久了。我发出疑问的声音。李洋又重复了一遍：“我不想回去了。”  
我意识到了什么，由躬身改谱子的姿势转过来面对他。李洋说，房子是单位分配的，他在那里总是能听到、闻到、尝到来自学校的味道。这听上去倒是很新鲜。李洋看着我的脸色，把脸别过去，又说他的父母让他过年的时候回去，如果他不过去，父母也许会好奇发生了什么。我还在等着李洋继续说，但他骤然停下了。我想我明白他在逃避这一切，但他不知道该逃往哪去，所以只能一头撞到我这儿。这显然是一个错误的选择。  
我发现我不能给出任何建议，我自然可以从实际生活的角度出发为他分析一番，但他需要的绝不是这种答案。他的眼睛里透露出一种徘徊的神色，那让他停在原地，既不愿向左，又抗拒向右。我认为，如果他的脑子开始运转了，他立马可以回到（犯了错误的）常人的正轨上，又或者是陷入绝境之中。  
于是我说：离开吧，如果这里已经呆不下去了。  
我说完就立刻敦促李洋行动起来，生怕他一旦停下来，就又把自己逼回原地。他还处于停职调查的阶段，我说，那你先把这一段当作旅行，等事情确定了，你再回来处理也不迟。李洋看着我，眼神非常犹疑。自从他和我重逢之后，脸上就时常呈现出这种模糊而钝圆的颜色，仿佛他曾经拥有过的高的颧骨、方的下颔、尖的眼角——一切锐利鲜明的东西都消失了，它们在他的脸上消融成一滩难以用三两言语捕捉到的物质，就好像是连同他的生活一起被命运给剥离走了。  
虽然得到的是漫长的迟疑和逃避，但是我毅然挟持他一起去车站买了票，买到的是他从未去过的青海德令哈。他往常总是喜欢记录海子的诗，我认为这个地方非常适合他的文青气质。更重要的是，我听说德令哈有一个外星人遗址，虽然不知道真假，但我还是希望李洋去到那里之后可以找寻一下自己的根源，而不至于被这所伤害他的大学困住。买好票后，李洋天天跟我睡在一起，再也没有回到他的住所去。

我得说明那一段日子里，我的生活被李洋搅和得杂乱非常，所以我的记忆也被分为了很多区块，而难以由一种顺序的方式按时间线串联起来。我每每忆及这段时光，都会发作偏头痛，要抽上两根烟才能缓解。所以我渐渐放弃用正常的思维去整理。例如有两件事使我将那两个多月的全貌还原，其一是我和李洋之前的一位女学生的对话，其二是我和张济的一次接触。然而我却想不起它俩谁发生在前，谁发生在后。  
这个和我对话的女同学名叫小姿，她来听我们的演出时认出了我。她的打扮与在校时不同，穿着一件像渔网一半的针织开衫，里面穿着紧身内搭。因此我并没有很快认出她来，但她却把我认出来了，我感到很意外。演出结束后她来找我，我们很自然地聊到了李洋。她讲了很多我从没有听过的事情，事实上，李洋几乎没给我讲过那两个多月间具体发生了什么。  
小姿说，李洋和张济的事情本来谁也不知道，但是被张济的老婆发现了，她连夜捅到单位这来。她还跟我分析了一番李洋到底知不知道张济有妻室这件事，她从一般推理到个别，再由个别推理到一般，我插了句嘴说也许他没关心过这件事，她显然没听进去，最后独自得出结论来：李洋十有八九是知道的。——但是，李老师也是很需要爱的。她可能觉得这么说自己的老师有些不妥，又补充到。李老师有一条小狗，晚上的时候会牵出来遛遛，她和别的同学夜跑的时候碰到了李洋和他的狗，李洋会笑着和他们打招呼，然后让他们摸一摸小狗，等他们玩够了狗准备继续夜跑，李洋便把小狗抱在怀里，替他梳理耳朵后面的毛发。补充完这一条，小姿接着讲述李洋和张济老婆的事，她说，张济的老婆发现这件事，是在一个阳光明媚的午后。  
在那个阳光明媚的午后，李洋和张济一起去了茶餐厅，在此之前他俩还一起去买了条狗，这条狗李洋牵挂已久，而我没给他买；后来他们一起去了琴行，因为他们在弄招标的事，李洋之前跟我去过那家琴行，和老板认识；最后他们才去了茶餐厅，在餐桌上，李洋谈到他小时候随父亲一起去过香港，在那里第一次去了西餐厅，但是，他和父亲都不会用刀叉，因此闹了一些笑话。他俩交谈甚欢，张济拿起桌上花瓶里插着的假花，说这假花也太他妈假了，我们回去路上我给你买束真的。李洋听得很开心，因为灯光昏暗，顾客稀少，他就大胆凑过去在张济脸上亲了一下。就是这么亲了一下，不凑巧地被张济的妻子看到了。  
——这么多内容当然都是我自己揣测的。没有人知道那天具体发生了什么，小姿只是简要地说了一下他们在茶餐厅偷情被捉奸了。而我认为这短短的一句话实在太过不堪，因此我为这个场景做了很多补注，尝试使它看起来比较完整和合理，并且我认为这和事情原貌相去不远。  
小姿说，张济的老婆说李洋勾搭了很多男的，自然也要勾搭到他老公身上。小姿被李洋带过，她认为这实在看不太出来，不过她认为，财务处的吴老师和教国画的于老师和李洋很可能有一腿，因为他们看上去有“同性恋气质”，而且他们和李洋也走得很近。我很好奇这种同性恋气质是什么气质，便问她我看起来有没有这种气质，小姿断然否认，她说，我的气质和他们、尤其是和李洋完全不同，她在见到我的第一眼都很怀疑我怎么会和李洋是表亲。  
不过，小姿又指出，现在的我比起早前的我，已经有了走向这种气质的趋势。  
她因此觉得我很有可能和李洋在频繁往来，她问我李洋在我这里吗，如果在的话她想跟他说说话，告诉他同学们都很想他，新上任的辅导员是个很讨厌的往届学长。她希望他能不要想那么多。为了避免难以控制的局面发生，我很快把她请走了。  
虽然记忆四分五裂，但是我依稀记得那天晚上李洋确实在我这里。晚上他背对着我呼吸，脊梁在过薄的肌肉和衣服下凸出来。我觉得，他这种睡觉姿势很不健康，而且他骨节凸现的模样，让我越发觉得怪异，生怕其中哪一节要随他的动作而立即断裂。我伸手抚摸他的背部，他却转了过来，睁开了眼。  
我们就这么相对无言了很久，仿佛又回到了李洋收留我的第一夜。但是很大的不同在于，现在是他睡在我的房间。我想要劝他快睡吧，他却伸出手指来按住了我的嘴唇。嘘。他撅圆了嘴。随后他往我怀里靠近了些，使我几乎能感受到他的鼻息。我在那一瞬间突然感到全部的疲惫集结起来，而奔涌至我的胸腔和额叶皮层，逼迫我向眼前这个行事无端的男人吐露真言，又或者是把神经撕碎。  
因为我的极力克制，他没能注意到我体内骤变的一切。自顾自地，他说：“你为什么怕被他们知道？”  
我的脑袋里轰鸣作响，但是很快，引擎停下了。  
“怕什么？”  
“怕被他们知道……你和我？”  
他皱了皱眉头，好像也不知道如何形容我们的关系。  
我本想回答你不也怕，但我意识到李洋和我身处的环境并不相同。在某个层面上，李洋比我要勇敢。我愣愣地看着他。我也不知道为什么。  
他慢慢把身子缩回去，脑袋往下看，鼻尖离我远去：“我走了就没事了。”  
我说：“我不怕他们知道。”  
李洋说：“因为现在已经知道了。”  
我叹了口气，把他抱过来：“我现在不怕了。”  
“也罢。”李洋又说：“你马上要被上交国家了，到时我们都是一样的。”  
我想摇头，也想告诉他我确实有想过之后安顿好了把他接过去，我们同吃同住，毕竟这种事我们也不是没干过。不过让人为难的是，我不知道从何办起。我并不知道该怎么安顿自己，而李洋也处在一个分裂的烂局之中，更要紧的是，我不知道该怎么安顿我们的关系。这漫长的冗杂的故事里，我没有一秒摆正了自己的位置。我无法去幻想有关未来的任何一句话语、一个景象，因为我总是认为，我终将会失去他们的。因此眼下唯一可以确定的事，是与我无关的事——即帮李洋先逃离这个令他痛苦的地方。  
我没有说话，李洋把我的手移开，他将身体平摊着，望向漆黑一片的天花板。他说：我离开之后，想把钱都留给你。  
即使对于李洋经常说一些很神经的话、做一些很神经的事我已然习惯，但这句稀里糊涂的梦话依旧令我大为吃惊。我并不明白他这么说的由头或是目的，我认为李洋并不富足，而且正处于一个需要钱的转点。那天晚上李洋已经在沉默中睡去，而我左思右想，怎么都捉摸不透他这句话的深意，因此怀疑他要么是彻底疯了，要么就根本不是一般人类。  
就是这句话让我确信了李洋不属于此地，他应该火速赶往德令哈。


	4. Chapter 4

4.5

我去旅行社帮李洋偷了很多宣传的小册子，晚上我们一起躺在床上研究。因为被子很短，人又很长，我们总是得把脚伸出来才能舒坦。李洋总是把他的脚丫子晃来晃去，玩一种用脚撞击我的脚的无聊游戏。每当这个时候我都怀疑他不是在大学里教人的那一个，而属于在幼儿园里被教的。  
我们不止一起游览了德令哈，还去了青海的很多别的地方。我妄下断论，认为现在的摄影技术已经发展到了一个顶峰。而李洋却对那些图片信以为真。“哇噻。”他发出小声的惊呼，而且他还说：“人眼见到的肯定比这还要震撼。”  
因为那天晚上我们去玩了很多景点，李洋累得早早睡去，第二天又早早出去帮大家买早餐。很多搞乐队的作息都非常诡异，李洋几乎从没碰对过，所以他好不容易得到了一个比大家都要早的机会，就得意洋洋地出门了。  
李洋走后不久，我也无所适从地醒来。这段日子里，总是有一团百无聊赖的郁郁之气包裹着我，使我不得安生躺着。那天的我也是一样浮躁，遂决定去练习室打扫一下。刚走到门口我就发觉了不对劲——张济一个人穿着大衣站在那儿。  
我认为他是来找李洋的，打算随便跟他敷衍一下。他在门口把我堵住，首先自我介绍了一通。我实在是听不进去，更何况他穿着大衣而我穿得相当单薄，清晨过于冷了，我只想快点开了门锁进去。  
张济说：你不想知道我怎么知道这里的吗？  
其实我不是很想知道，但是因为寒冷，我实在不想跟他扯皮，就将他一同放了进去。张济一进来就四处打量了一番，发出一些啧啧称奇的声音，还夸赞我们年轻小伙儿整得真不错。虽然我知道他比李洋大一点，李洋又比我大一点，但我也不认为他这样的称呼是合适的。他们这一类老师的身上总是散发一种貌似阅历过人而压人一头的味道，着实令人不爽，我希望能快点把他送走，所以我直截了当地问他来到这里的目的。  
他答非所问，又突然说起是李洋跟他讲的。李洋跟他一起的时候，常常跟他说起我，说他和一个校外的年轻乐手一起玩。李洋在讲起我的时候总是东一句，西一句，没头没脑的，但是他最后总要说到，但是我们从来没有在一起过。  
我觉得张济很有可能就是在这么一个节点向李洋表白，说我们在一起吧。张济在这时停下来看着我，好像期待我发表什么感想。我除了刚才想到的那一件事以外，脑子里空空如也，但是又不能辜负他的期待。我只好说：李洋倒是没怎么跟我提起过你。  
这是实话，却好像刺痛了他的哪根神经。他突然开始提高音量，企图通过这种方式强调他的存在。并且他说李洋很会勾引人，他们暧昧之时李洋也在和很多别的男人暧昧。这件事我确实从没听说过。他的言语逐渐粗鄙起来，开始往完全与他的身份相反的方向奔去。他用各种方法和理由向我论证李洋是怎样的浪荡、沉迷性事、长于蛊惑人以至于害他堕落到这步田地。由于他讲来讲去都是那么几件事，我难能自已地开始走神。我走神的思路也很不巧地，通向了李洋的屁股。可能是因为他在那一番长篇大论中偶然提到了李洋的屁股，因此引发了我的联想。我的联想并不是出于性欲的角度，而是完全客观、抽离地看待他的屁股——我想到虽然我们干了很多次炮，但我依然不清楚他有着一个怎样的臀部。因为他浑身上下都是纤细而单薄的，骨节经常从某一处地方突出来，压迫皮肤血管而显出颇具脆弱感的红痕。所以我不禁怀疑他的屁股上也没什么肉，不过我也没有因此被硌到的印象。念及这里，我会觉得，我和李洋之间实在缺少一种爱抚和袒露，而这多半是我的问题。  
在演讲声中我想了如此之多，张济却突然停了下来，他征求我的感言，问我是不是也这么认为。因为我只听了个开头，对后面他又讲了什么一概不知，只好胡乱应承着点了点头。他对我的反应很满意，又提出想去录音棚看看。  
我们走进录音棚后，他四处张望了一番，转过来对我说：我请你吃个饭吧？我说：这怎么得行。还是我请你吧。  
他没继续推让，反过来问我吃什么。我说，李洋正好去买早餐了，等他回来请你吃豆浆油条。他有些诧异地转过头，我正好抄起了手边的折叠椅朝他背上招呼过去。因为我们的录音棚非常的逼仄，我刚进来时又带了门，他一时在里面慌忙打转，无路可逃。他想要回击我，但是可怜见的，我当然比他更熟悉这里。我把他摁在里面揍了一通，因为我并不很愤怒，只是单纯出于打人的目的而打人，所以我的手法非常克制和取巧。而且我在下手之前想到，我要打的这个人家庭土崩瓦解，工作命悬一线，所以他的背后一无所有，被我揍了之后也没有脸面去乞求援助。想好了这一切之后，我才抡起了那把折叠椅。  
那天我直到傍晚才看到李洋，回来时乐手们说他有送来早餐，但是坐了一会儿又很快离开了。李洋回来的时候我刚洗完澡，在给手上的伤口换药，因为只开了一盏台灯，我并不清楚他脸上是什么表情。但是从他一直呆站在门口的模样来看，张济肯定是去找了他或者告知了他些什么。我问他为什么不进来，他也依然一声不吭，一动不动。我觉得我有必要说点什么缓解气氛。

我对李洋说，我并不是为你揍的人。我也不是为了别的什么人。我不在意他，也不在意你。你认识我这么久了，也该知道我是一个十足的混蛋。当我这种混蛋并没有什么不好的，我不会做什么严重危害社会的事情，顶多是有时候看上去混蛋了些，想让人抽上两耳刮子。我不去危害社会也并不是因为我心存善念，是因为我根本不在乎，很多发了疯去危害社会的人，多是对这个社会或这个社会上的什么人太在乎了。完全相反地，我是一个纯粹的利己主义者。我揍他，仅仅是因为他好揍，揍他不会折损我的半点利益，反而会让我在揍一个混蛋的过程中获得满足。所以李洋也不应该对此发表什么意见。  
他看着我，爬上零星血丝的眼里蓄起一些雾气，我觉得那并不是泪水，泪水该是滚烫的，而他看起来却是那么的冰冷——我推测那应该是来自于另一个星球上的一些物质——李洋在那个星球上喝下了一些不同于纯净水矿泉水的东西来补充水分，眼里分泌出的，自然也与地球人流下的泪水不同。但是与一般地球人相同的是，他的下眼睑很快红了一大片。他冷静自持地看着我，嘴巴张了又张，但是到底什么也没说。  
晚上的时候我们躺在湿冷的房间里，他骑在我身上不断吞吃我的性器，我的脑海里还在想着仿生人的伪装。——会不会他们从男人的身体上获取能量，所以李洋才会愿意一直在我身体上寻找？因为没有开灯，我到了夜晚视力又并不怎么好，所以我的全部感官都聚集到了听觉上。我听到李洋发出一些不受控制的喘息和呻吟，听上去寻找得相当卖力。逮着一只羊死薅是不好的，况且我很老实地认为，我的精子和普通男人的并无差别，所以我劝导他：“别找了。”他好像没有完全听清楚我的话，迷迷糊糊地发出一声鼻音。这种声音很像已经完事的、还没有从余韵中找回自我的声音。但是我知道他还没有完事。李洋在做爱的时候很像那种敏感的女人，可以被不断的小高潮刺激着，再在如此积累中达到顶峰。当他真的达到顶峰的时候，他的手指交叉握住了我的脖子，像要从无法掌握的快感中挣脱似地施压，这种方式很像在驾驭一匹烈马。有一瞬间我以为我要被他掐死了，但是高潮并没有漫长到足以杀死一个成年男人，他拧着嗓子呜咽了一声，松开手塌下了身子。  
“你为什么没射？”他终于回过神来，半张开眼睛有些疲倦地问我。  
“啊，这……”我犹疑地开口。一滴滚烫的液体落在我的腹部，堵住了我的话头。两滴，三滴。余下的很快被李洋收入手中。我知道他这次是真的落泪了。他捂着脸伏到我身上，我握住他的肩头，吻到他被热泪搅和得一塌糊涂的脸上，然后发出了那晚的第一声叹息。

5

我和李洋分开之后，我的生活迅速进入了正轨。  
我开始在歌舞团上班，每个月会有固定的工资，慢慢积攒下来，我也租住了一间带有两室一厅的房子。而且这样的生活没我想得那么糟，我并没有受到想象中那样严厉的控制，与之相反的，我常常翘班，而且随心所欲地挑选曲目。我也经常和之前的队友们一起攒局，啤酒总是能喝一轮又一轮。有时候我会想到李洋，会希望他也能来参观一下我日前的生活，和我们一起喝喝酒；或者他也可以带我去高原上走一遭，看看他又是怎样生活的。每当这个时候，我就会给李洋写信。这个时候其实手机刚刚在市场上崭露头角，但我们并没有交换号码。李洋的回信总是很快的，他时常还会在信后附一张当地的风景明信片，或是他在高原或草地上，脸被晒得通红的照片。我拿到照片之后总会端详很久，因为我觉得这样的李洋很有意思，也远比那个神神经经的大学老师可爱。我总是看着看着就不自觉地笑出声来。

梦很快地醒了。我满身是汗，躺在温暖的被褥里不断地喘息。我的心里藏有一半的惊奇和一半的习惯，惊奇于我几乎要在梦里建构起一个空间完整而时间连贯的世界，习惯于做这样的梦已成为我的日常。  
事实上我几乎是故意地错过了收编的机会，而李洋和我也已经很久没有联系了。我翻身下床，准备洗漱，在这个空档里我回忆了一下一切是怎么结束的：李洋去车站那天是我把他送过去的，他一路上都很不精神，到站后我才发现他发烧了。他滚烫地靠在我的身上，一句话也不肯说，在候车站里很多人在看我们。我觉得这样下去不行，就把他先带到了车站附近的旅店。那天晚上突降暴雨，我想就算李洋不发烧，火车很可能也要延误。在旅店里我强迫他喝药，而他表现得像个不听话的小孩，在我们终于把药打翻后，他的眼睛在涨红的脸上翻开，无助地看着我，告诉我他不想走。  
我当下只为他的病症焦躁，而把他所有的话当作发热患者的胡话。我拉着他的手哄他，劝他：不走。哄完他就乖乖把药喝了，我甚感欣慰。  
到了后半夜，李洋的烧已经退去。我正靠着床头看电视，他  
慢慢把身子凑过来。电视里只有两个台，一个是当地的电视台，一个是曲艺频道。我用遥控器调到曲艺节目，屏幕中的刀马旦咿咿呀呀地唱着，舞弄着刀。我俩稀里糊涂地看着，偶有几个漂亮的动作，便一齐为之叫好。看了一会儿。我对李洋说，明天下午有一趟车，他可以赶上那一趟；或者他依然感觉不舒服，我们可以先回去，等过几天再来车站看看。  
待我说完，李洋迷茫地看向我，好像我是什么从未接触过的人，在说出一些他从未听过的话。因为刚从被子里出来，他的脸颊依然是绯红的，嘴唇也微张着，看上去一副已经被烧坏的样子。我把脸贴过去，感觉他还是热乎乎的，但属于低烧以下的范畴。  
大概六七点钟的时候，李洋把我叫醒，或者说，他蹲在床头用亲吻将我唤醒。他温柔地将嘴唇贴附到我的鼻梁、脸颊和嘴上，对我说，他要去买票了。我还没有太清醒，伸出手尝试去抓他的手，但是什么也没捞到。等我再次醒过来时，屋里已经没有了李洋的踪迹，他的行李也消失不见。我在旅店里一直等到晚上，什么也没等到，最后只得去退房。

我回归地下乐队的生活之后，经常被人问起李洋的去向。我说，他去青海旅游了。不过我每次说出这话来，都感到底气不足。因为表面上看他确实是离开此地前往青海了，但是我总感觉有些蹊跷：我并没有亲自将他送走。时间一久，我也逐渐怀疑李洋是否真正离开了。  
为了解开这个心结，我开始在这座城市里寻找李洋的痕迹。我又偷偷溜进了李洋之前就职的大学，最常干的事就是在那片湖边行走。在我们分开之前的那段时光里，李洋有时候也和我一起去湖边散步，那时他总是披一件深色的外套，戴一顶漆黑的帽子，为避免有人认出他来从而引发尴尬。温度开始随着太阳降落的时候，他便依偎在我的身旁。他还时常跟我讲起这片湖的故事，他说曾有一位教授在动乱的年代里因言获罪，被整个镇上的人诬蔑唾骂，连身边的亲人也无法支持他，后来他便跳进了湖里。李洋说，这个故事常常让他觉得很冰冷，又很寂寞，因此他讲着讲着，更往我身上靠了些。我那时还不明白为什么这个故事会让他寂寞，然而我现在一个人伫立湖边，也确乎隐约感受到了这种寂寞。如果这个故事是真的，我很希望这位老教授的不屈的灵魂能够从湖里显现出来，告诉我一些线索。  
然而很显然地，我什么线索也没找到。紧接着，我想起了那只李洋和张济共有的狗。这只狗我从未拥有，也从未见过，但是我却听过它很多故事，我想突破口也许在它身上。  
我便去张济家里把狗要了回来。他见了我如见疯狗，避之不及。我摇着外面那扇铁门跟他讲，我并不稀罕那破狗，不过狗实在是无辜的，丢在你那里也占地方。它也算是被李洋和张济一齐祸害了。不知道李洋会不会想起它来——按他的性子，他一定会时常想起的。他俩本无缘分，他却妄图把他的命运与狗命牵连在一起，他不仅会时常想起，还会反复因后悔而神伤。  
张济把门打开一些，将狗连笼子一起拎出来。我提起笼子来，他厌恶地看着我，还是多说了一句：“你就那么想当他的狗吗？”可能是因为隔着如牢笼铁壁一般的铁门，他说起这话来还是没挨过揍的模样，甚至因为挨了揍，他更显出受害者愤慨伸张正义的底气。我想告诉他我和李洋没再见面了，但是想了想觉得实在没什么必要，就提着狗笼走了。  
将狗接回来之后，因为不知道李洋曾经把它叫做什么，我擅作主张地叫它旺财。我认为这是最适合狗的名字。旺财此后跟我同吃同住，渐渐有了我的习性。我有时候抱它起来，左右端详，也会觉得难怪它这么深得李洋青睐。不过一如往常，旺财的身上也缺乏线索。因为到处也寻不到线索，我的人生又陷入了一种茫然失落的境地。更多的时候，我说服自己李洋一定是在外地已经安置妥当，所以才消失得如此了无踪迹。不过我的潜意识里却依然深植着怀疑。

时间一转眼过去了四年，二零零九年的时候我们有幸在音乐节登台演出。演出结束后已经是晚上十点左右，一些志愿者们和我们一起去吃烤串。在卫生间里我和一个体型纤长的男生互相手了一发。他同李洋一样，也长着上挑的长眼，和有棱角的侧脸。厕所晦暗的灯光里，我几度恍然将他认错。但是他谄媚的声音和刻意逢迎的姿态，让我清楚那与李洋没有一点关系。  
而后来有一次又是在地下的小型表演中，我本来是全心投入在音符和节奏的切磋之中，却在某一瞬间突然将注意力灌注在了台下的某一位观众脸上。我认为这完全不合乎道理，而只有可能是一种天意。因为人群不停跃动着，我难以看清那张离我有些距离的脸。但是我却因此想起了多年前李洋第一次看我演出的景象。那时候的他，也是这么安静地站在肆意宣泄情绪的人群之中，宛如一个等待我往里倾泻的容器一般，空空发出回响。不知道为什么的，我总在不安的路上的心，突然沉静了下来。  
后来我不再寻找任何有关李洋的踪迹，却总有好管闲事的朋友凑过来跟我说：有在北燕公园看见过李洋。我先是反问我的朋友为什么要去那个地方，然后又说，我也时常看到李洋，在烧烤店的厕所，在舞台之下，在任意一个可以容纳人的角落。至于公园什么的，当然也有可能。不过我肯定是不信的，去那里干什么呀，那个地方我后来都再也没有去过。

完


End file.
